


Remember to Fear

by Ookamicky



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Hair Pulling, Ice Play, M/M, bondage ... with ice, dominant judal, is that a thing? well now it is, really dominant topping judal to be exact, rough sex (obviously), sex toy, submissive yunan, well tbh it's ice not a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal found Yunan again and decided to remind him of the feeling of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Fear

Judal was not exactly sure how he managed to do this every time. The other was more powerful than him, even though he would never admit that out loud, but still. Judal was able to overpower the blonde magi every time. Maybe because he caught him off guard. Maybe because the other was afraid of him. He didn't know, but he honestly didn't really care.   
It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what happened after overpowering the magi. 

 

He had forced Yunan into an empty building. Seeing the table inside Judal wondered why he had so much luck. A smirk played around his lips, one hand still tightly in the blonde strands of hair, forcing Yunan forward, the other hand holding his wand up. Not that he was afraid that the other would run. Actually, Judal was pretty sure that Yunan would stay even without him threatening him like this. 

 

Judal tugged slightly at the other magi's hair, earning a yelp. What a sweet sound.   
“Come on, don't play pretend. That didn't even hurt,” he commented nonetheless, his lips close to Yunan's ear. “Get to the table,” he added in a whisper, his voice low and dangerous. The small shiver that ran down Yunan's back was almost visible and got Judal to lick his lips. This was gonna be so much fun!   
The black magi let go of the strands he had held tightly and pushed his prey forward, making him stumble.   
Judal wouldn't have dared to do that on previous encounters, the possibility of Yunan taking the chance to run was too high. But somehow he had known that the oh so powerful magi would obey. Even without direct threat. 

And he did.   
Judal loved when people acted the way he wanted them to. Sure, it was more fun to force them, but an act out of fear was still the best. 

 

“Undress,” Judal ordered, leaning against the wall, watching the obviously fearful man. Yunan had lost his hat already on the way inside and his braid looked messy due to Judal's hand being there. The magi obviously didn't dare to look up and over to his slightly smaller tormentor when he slowly started to untie the belt holding his clothes together. He only opened it though, didn't shrug off the jacket and the shirt beneath it. Judal let out a disapproving sounds, but he didn't step in. He would give him one more chance.   
Yunan slowly opened his pants and pulled them down, still not making any eye contact. When he managed to free his ass, he decided to sit on the table. Even that motion though, was done slowly. Judal licked his lips. This bastard was playing for time. 

When his naked butt was finally placed on the wooden table, the pretty magi leaned over to take off his shoes. Judal still couldn't see much skin and he didn't like that. At all.   
The moment Yunan got rid of one of his boots, Judal lost it. 

He moved forward in a few seconds until he was standing in front of the blonde boy, close enough that he could feel the other's slightly panicked breath on his skin. Nice.   
“I told you to undress. Not to tease me,” he hissed, one hand already back deep inside of Yunan's hair. The small whimper he got in response didn't calm him either, it only made him more angry. “Little bastard,” Judal grumbled before he forcefully turned Yunan around, pressing him face first onto the table. 

“Hands forward, or I'll break your wrists,” he added. The threat seemed to be enough because the blonde obeyed immediately, his hands grabbing each side of the table. Judal nodded slightly, kind of sad that he didn't get the chance of breaking those ridiculously pretty wrists and tainting this ridiculously perfect white skin in wonderful red, while this ridiculously beautiful face contorted in pain and fear.   
He was not a monster after all. 

It took him only seconds to freeze Yunan's hands to the table, getting a loud, slightly pained yell as a reaction. Way better than a whimper.   
For a moment, Judal looked at what he had done. It was okay. But the problem of too many clothes still remained. He took a step back and grabbed the other's jacket, ripping it back and off of his body. He didn't care that he teared the green fabric. Yunan wouldn't be able to walk home with this anymore. The moment Judal wanted to rip his shirt apart as well, the other magi spoke. 

“Don't! … Please don't!” he begged weakly. This was the first time Yunan begged him.   
“Why should I not?”   
It took the other a moment to form a reply, he even tried to push himself up a little to look at Judal.   
“You... don't you want to be … the only one to take advantage … of me?”   
For a moment Judal was dumbfounded. Where did this come from?   
“What?” he asked, slightly confused.   
“If I... If I had to get home without clothes ... others would find me and use me. … the way you are using me. But shouldn't you be … be the only one?”   
By now Yunan had managed to turn his head enough to make Judal see a tear running down his face. His dirty face. That's why the black magi loved the desert, it made even the purest things dirty in seconds. 

Seeing this, the other had a good point. This sight was for him only. The despair, the agony, the fear... Only he should see it. If others were to use his toy, he would at least want to be there and witness it. But he for sure had better things to do than following this magi around.   
“Fine,” he nodded and withdrew the ice that was holding the other down, “Move, so I can take this off.”   
Yunan obeyed and in a matter of seconds he was freed off his clothes completely. 

Judal didn't leave him much time to breath though, the moment the magi stood naked in front of him, he pushed him face first onto the table again, freezing his hands to the same spot they were before.   
Now this was more to Judal's liking. The white skin was still a bit too pure and unharmed, but it was a start. He used his wand to draw a small line of ice all over Yunan's back, making him squirm and yelp slightly. Judal decided to leave it like that for the moment, he himself was still dressed after all. He quickly got rid of his clothes, throwing them carelessly off to the side. 

Staying naked behind the tied up man was a pretty good start to get him going, but there was still something missing. The skin beneath the ice on Yunan's back was red by now, the cold biting it harshly. His muscles were flexing slightly to warm himself again and to maybe, somehow get out of this situation. Not that it would work, but the mere try made Judal grin.   
He reached out, putting his finger right above the start of the icy line and slowly started to peel it off. Yunan let out a scream in surprise and in pain. The small, almost invisible hair on his back was inside that ice and by pulling off the ice, Judal pulled his hair out, too. He tried his best not to give Judal the joy of hearing him scream, but he couldn't hold back. His skin was almost numb with coldness, but that was not enough to prevent him from feeling the hair getting pulled out. 

Judal smirked, he knew what was going on in Yunan's mind, it was pretty much visible. 

When he had seen the magi on the street, Judal had cursed himself for not having a knife with him, but the way the skin looked now was almost as good as blood-tainted porcelain-skin. It was light red where he had just pulled the ice off, but the parts that were free of ice already were darker, slightly pulsating. It looked great.   
Judal wasn't patient enough to pull off every little piece. He left one on Yunan's right shoulder blade and one right on his butt. By now he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he needed to hurry. He pushed Yunan up slightly to get better access to his ass, ignoring the fact that he pressed the other's cock against the edge of the table. It was most likely pretty painful.   
Judal formed a thick piece of ice, holding it tightly in his hand. He pressed one end against Yunan's entrance, earning a loud gasp with whimpering pleas.   
Judal laughed. 

“Come on, I didn't even start and you're already begging me to stop?” he asked, pushed the ice into the other's ass. He went slow at first, pushing it inch by inch. After all he didn't want Yunan to pass out already, that would be boring. When he was halfway in, he pushed faster, moving the icicle in and out steadily. In between screams he could hear the blonde's sobs, his pleas and his cries. It was music to his ears.   
The coldness of the ice and the force of him moving it, made Yunan's ass red with not only cold, but also blood. The icicle was red by now as well, making Judal smirk. It looked pretty. 

“You look better like this, you know that?” he asked teasingly, but of course didn't get an answer.  
He continued to move his newly found toy, until it was inside as far as it could. Judal left it for a moment, the blood dribbling out of his prey getting him more turned on than it probably should.   
Not that he cared. He knew, he had a sick mind.

Exactly this sick mind didn't let him wait any longer. He needed to bury himself inside the redness that was Yunan's ass. He needed to hear him cry and scream with every thrust. He simply needed to!   
Judal pulled the ice out and replaced it with his own cock in a few seconds, not letting Yunan any time to breath. He pushed in hard and deep, until he physically didn't manage to push without being in pain himself. He preferred Yunan being in pain, screaming and squirming. And that was exactly what he got.   
Yunan's soft oh so sweet voice screamed out in pain, his upper body tried to squirm away, but he was clever enough not to move his lower body. It would have ended in even more pain.   
“Stop! Please!” he yelled, his voice heavy with tears, choking on them in the process of trying to breath. 

Judal let out a laugh, one hand holding tightly onto Yunan's hips, the other was a tight fist inside his hair again, as he pulled out only to thrust in even deeper.   
The force behind that thrust was enough to knock the air out of Yunan's protesting body as he was pushed forward, his cock being rubbed by the hard edge of the table.   
Judal was looking at the boy beneath him, at his moving back muscles, at his squirming shoulders, at his head that Judal himself forced up. Judal moved hard with every thrust, deep and hard and he honestly didn't care if Yunan was still conscious or not. His next thrust forced a loud moan-like sound and an arching back out of the magi and Judal grinned. He obviously found a spot. Sure, he was not doing this to make Yunan like it, but when the other got off by what he was doing, it would be even more humiliating and that was to his liking. Judal repeatedly thrust against that spot, Yunan's cries being mixed with moans and even more pleas by now. But they weren't only pleas to stop now. 

Judal was close, very close, so he pulled at the other's hair harder, his fingers pressing into his hips harder as well, arching his own back up. His thrusting got messier by the second and it took him only a few more seconds to come deep into Yunan. For a few moments, he stayed like this, trying to calm his racing heart.  
He pulled away, getting a small, almost inaudible yelp in return. He had indeed broken the pretty magi again and he was proud of it. The moment he grabbed his clothes, he noticed Yunan's hard cock and smirked. He really was good at this. 

Judal dressed himself and freed one of Yunan's hands. 

“Have fun with that. See you next time,” he said with a wink and exited the building. He was sure, next time would be soon.   
Maybe the blonde, perfect magi did like being broken like this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i am sorry. maybe. a bit. i honestly love judal btw and i like yunan as well!


End file.
